


Prompt #6

by theredheadinadress



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadinadress/pseuds/theredheadinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish wakes up in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #6

"You get him, he’s your son." Irene groans as the sounds of a screaming 2 year old ring through the baby monitor on the bed side table.

She’s been unusually exhausted lately and quite frankly if she has to get up to tend to that child she will be beyond furious at the one Sherlock Holmes lying next to her. Without lifting her head off of the pillow Irene lifts her arm up and gropes the bed side table to grab ahold of the monitor. Sherlock still hasn’t gotten up and so she violently throws the monitor in his general direction. She’s not even looking when she does it, but it still hits Sherlock’s leg and he wakes up in surprise.   
“Your son wants you.” Irene slurs sleepily, before turning away from him and promptly falling asleep again.   
Hamish is still crying out from the baby monitor that Irene had thrown at him and Sherlock bit back a remark that it was actually Irene’s turn to tend to their child. She’s been short-tempered and snappy more than usual lately and this was not the moment to have another fight. So, without another word Sherlock picks up the monitor and leaves the room anyway. A moment later, returning to the bedroom with a snivelling two year old in his arms.

"He’s not sleeping here Sherlock." Irene is adamant.  
Hamish’ screams coupled with the bright light being emitted from the table light that Sherlock had stupidly turned on, had prevented her to returning to sleep.

"It’s logically the only way we’re only going to get sufficient sleep tonight." Sherlock responds stiffly.   
Irene goes to protest but Hamish suddenly stops screaming when he realised his mother is there. Setting the boy on the bed, Sherlock watches as Hamish crawls over towards Irene who sighs, still half asleep, and glares at Sherlock before wrapping an arm around their son, drawing him closer to her and promptly falling asleep.   
Rolling his own eyes at her response, Sherlock slips under the covers too on the other side of Hamish and turns off the bed side light. He’ll wait until the morning to tell her she’s pregnant. 


End file.
